Many large scale computer systems store data on external disk based storage systems. Large scale computer systems can contain petabytes of data. Often, in the process of upgrading a storage system or creating redundancy within a computer system, entities will acquire a new storage system to utilize in the computer system. To utilize the new storage system, the petabytes of data must be migrated to the new storage system.